


Sporting Goods

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, Underwear Kink, sport kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has a sport underwear kink. Based off of the Colbert Report "The Oshawa boxer" episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sporting Goods

Stephen entered his office shortly after taping, loosening his tie, he pushed the door closed, but didn’t bother to watch it shut. He entered his smallish dressing room, with his small restroom, shower and make up counter. He was more than ready to discard his uncomfortable suit. He toed off his rather expensive shoes and proceeded to take off his slacks. In the middle of his undressing habits, a rush of cold air made him shiver and he felt paranoid that someone was watching him. He swore the door had closed. 

As he turned around to check the door, he felt an arm grab him around the middle pulling him close to a familiar broad chest. He turned his head only managing to see a shoulder of his captor and breathed in Keith’s scent and smiled happily. Keith’s right hand grasped his ass firmly, while his left hand worked its way down the front of his Oshawa boxers. Stephen’s lips curled into a smirk, but that quickly changed into a gasp as Keith began to slowly stroke him through the material.

Keith’s hot breath ran across his ear. “I have a Yankees thong you could wear.”

Stephen chuckled, “I bet you buy one for all your best girlfriends.”

Stephen was picked up by Keith, and set down on the make-up/bathroom counter rather roughly. Make up containers fell off the counter to the floor and into the sink. Keith quickly finished pulling off Stephen’s slacks for him, from around his feet and stepped between his legs. Keith’s arms came back around his waist pulling Stephen towards the edge of the counter. As he came in contact with the bulge in Keith’s pants, Stephen ground into it eagerly, enjoying the look of pleasure on his lover’s face. 

“Only the one’s who call me Daddy,” Keith said gruffly. Stephen’s laugh, turned into a groan, the moment Keith returned the grinding motions he was receiving. Knowing exactly where Keith would go, Stephen tilted his head, exposing his neck, which his lover attacked instantly with bites and harsh kisses. Not wanting to break contact, Stephen hooks his long legs around Keith’s waist, escalating the friction. 

Without warning, Stephen was suddenly lifted into the air, the look on Keith’s eyes unpredictable. He grips his legs tighter around Keith’s waist, and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Keith surprises him by setting him down very gently on the floor of his small bathroom. Yet the rutting they do on the carpet of that floor is anything but gentle. 

Stephen can’t help but smile as Keith comes quicker than usual, but his own climax comes quickly after. Stephen head ends up propped up against the wall and they’re both squished between the cabinet and the toilet. Keith’s head is resting on his shoulder, hand resting on Stephen stomach over his release.

Exhausted, Stephen’s head drops onto Keith’s and his eyes close sleepily. “Up,” Keith’s saying quickly, moving to get off the floor. He pulls Stephen up and receives a groan. He could use a nap, but the bathroom floor is not the most comfortable place and he has a make-up brush digging into his back. Stephen removes the remainder of his clothing, which ends up only being his dress shirt, undershirt, and socks, which makes him feel a little like a whore. “No shower.” Keith mumbles and Stephen whines. 

“You don’t think you need it? You still have makeup around your eyes.” Stephen stokes a spot gently with his thumb. Keith grabs the hand. 

“You barely fit in there; you think both of us will?” Keith asked raising his eyebrows. 

Stephen is too tired to fight and feels like being pissy. “Well don’t then. But I am.” Stephen says as he steps into the extremely small shower. Keith sighs, looking at his messy hand and starts shrugging out of his clothes. He was saving that thong for a special day, but tomorrow will be as good as any.


End file.
